(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection control method for managing Internet protocol in a communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A high-speed portable Internet (HPi) system is a 3.5th generation mobile communication system in which a wireless transmission method for guaranteeing spectrum usage efficiency in the 2.3 GHz frequency bandwidth is used to provide images of various Internet protocol (IP)-based wireless data services (e.g., streaming video, file transfer protocol (FTP), email, and chatting services) and perform high-speed packet data transmission.
It is required to allocate an IP address to an authenticated access terminal to connect to the Internet through a mobile communication system, and the access terminal connects to the Internet by using the allocated IP address to receive various services.
Methods for allocating the IP address to the access terminal include a static IP address allocation method and a dynamic IP address allocation method.
In the static IP address allocation method, the IP address allocated to the access terminal is used, and an IP managing message for allocating the IP address is not used. Accordingly, a connection establishment process for transmitting the IP managing message is not required. However, in this static IP address allocation method, when the access terminal leaves a coverage area of a subnet that allocated the IP address to the access terminal, IP address reallocation between subnets is not supported. Accordingly, the static IP address allocation method has mobility limitation in the mobile communication system in which the access terminal moves from a cell to another cell.
In the dynamic IP address allocation method, when the access terminal moves from a cell to another cell, a roaming or handover operation is performed to guarantee inter-cell mobility. That is, when the access terminal leaves a coverage area of a corresponding subnet, an IP address is reestablished based on a dynamic host configuration protocol to provide a roaming service to the access terminal, or a handover operation by mobile IP registration using care-of-address (CoA) is performed to continuously provide a mobile communication service.
However, in this wireless communication system, a secondary management connection is established to allocate an IP address to an access terminal connected to the system, traffic may not be transferred but the IP managing message may be transmitted through this secondary management connection, and additional connection is required to be established for traffic data transmission.
Accordingly, access point (AP) resources including transport connection ID and service flow may be wasted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.